Modern golf balls typically employ ionomeric resins as cover materials. lonomeric resins, as a result of their toughness, durability, and wide range of hardness values have become materials of choice for golf ball covers over traditional rubbers. lonomeric resins generally comprise an .alpha.-olefin and an .alpha., .beta. ethylenically unsaturated mono-or dicarboxylic acid neutralized with metal ions to the extent desired. Olefins which have been employed to prepare ionomeric resins include ethylene, propylene, butene-l and the like. Unsaturated carboxylic acids which have been employed to prepare ionomeric resins include acrylic, methacrylic, ethacrylic, o-chloroacrylic, crotonic, maleic, fumaric, itaconic and the like. lonomeric resins include copolymers of ethylene with acrylic acid such as those sold by Exxon Corporation under the trademark "IOTEK", as well as copolymers of ethylene with methacrylic acid such as those sold by E.I. DuPont Nemours & Company under the trademark "SURLYN". In some instances, a softening comonomer such as an acrylate ester has been included such that the ionomeric copolymer is an ionomeric terpolymer. Although various compositions have been employed to provide golf balls of varying playability characteristics, a need continues for compositions and covers which can be employed to provide golf balls which exhibit good playability and durability.
There are no commercially available golf balls which are generally known to contain nylon. Nylon alone would be too brittle for use in a golf ball cover. When efforts have been made in other fields to blend nylon with softer materials some degree of incompatibility often has resulted, rendering the blends susceptible to cracking and premature failure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,981, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, shows soft terpolymer ionomers of ethylene/unsaturated carboxylic acid/softening comonomer which are useful in injection-molded items such as ski boots, ice skate shells, as coatings for fabrics, and as a replacement for balata in golf balls. The unsaturated carboxylic acid may be, for example, acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
The softening comonomer is, for example, an alkyl acrylate such as n-butyl acrylate. The '981 patent briefly mentions that the ionomers can be blended with other materials such as nylon, polypropylene, propylene-ethylene copolymers, linear polyethylene, and ethylene/unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymers. However, there is no indication that blends can be used for golf balls.